Talk:Ancestor/Archive 1
Oh wow I am the first one to use the talk page about the Ancestors and I have now idea what I am doing. Anyway, I noticed all of the Ancestors we know of all have 8 letter last names. Is this similar to how all of the trolls have 6 letter names? I think AH would do something like that. I think it should be mentioned somewhere. Also, Mindfangs journal mentioned a slave. Is it possible she was also an ancestor? How much of this is just wild speculation and me getting ahead of myself? I'll shut up now. 19:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Good observations. About the names, I'm pretty sure that's what's going on, as for the slave, it might just be something Andrew wrote to develop Mindfang's character.WikiTONY 14:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Organizing the contents of the Article Should there be a system when it come to the order of the Ancestors in the Article? Alphabetically? Ascending/Descending order of the Hemospectrum? What are your thoughts? 19:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) There probably is something to all the ancestors have 8 letters in there name. what the significance is i don't know. As for the ordering of the ancestors, I think leaving them in the order of their introduction of the storyline is fine for now. If he keeps rolling out the ancestors this page is gonna continue to be hectic. I say wait a few days then reorganize it to keep things less complicated. As for the organization, we could probably just organized it like the how the trolls page is. The trolls page is organized by in order by Hemospectrum. Maybe we can even do the links like how it is on the trolls page. First Lets see if he keeps developing on the ancestors to warrant this kind of attention to this page. Zombie Genocidest 19:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) The Slave I think its pretty obvious that the slave is Kanaya's ancenstor. A female troll that was minipulated by Mindfang into having red feelings for her matches up with what happened in the current trolls events. 02:35, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :The ancestors are figures young trolls are meant to follow in the footsteps of, so her dying a nobody more or less sunk the Kancestor theory. Unless she comes back as a vampire or something. ~Octachor n 03:59, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe there is more evidence that this slave is important. If you watch closely in the recent flash there is a troll in peasant clothing escaping on a lifeboat as Mindfang's ships are destroyed. 12:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::That's Troll Guybrush Treepwood, with T-shaped horns. 13:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: 'HA, I WAS RIGHT! '(at least my first guess was) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/scratch.php?s=6&p=005959 16:32, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Speculation Can we please try and keep it to a minimum in this article. Any ideas that haven't been confirmed yet should be very carefully written so that it's clear the editor is speculating and should provide counter-examples where appropriate. 00:40, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :As I totally agree with this, I must say... Where did the guy that wrote it get the idea that that thing is Karkat's ancestor? No, really... I mean, yeah, it's drawn in bright red, but don't you think it could just be an artistic style?--Chirigami 16:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yeah yeah bright red, crab horns, either way Andrew confirmed himself (on his forum) that it was NOT Karkat's ancestor, and so put black blood on Neophyte's cane, PLUS Karkat now has an ancestor (the sufferer), just so nobody is confused. Forgot to sign-->WikiTONY 14:36, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Karkat's Ancestor HHT was confirmed by Andrew not to be Karkat's ancestor. Original Article Editor: Where exactly does he say that? Because if that's not his ancestor then Hussie's just being incredibly silly with his canonical whippings. It would seem that there's too many traits and foreshadowings that link Karkat to HHT, and to simply say otherwise would be strange. http://www.mspaforums.com/showthread.php?38658-Sis-Roof-Now/page44 If that's Karkat's ancestor, then WV is an imp and Dad is Problem Sleuth. In other words, HHT is not Karkt's ancestor. ZakTH 22:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC)One of the page edits removes the Aradiancestor and Nepetancestor speculation from Darkleer's section, If the page isn't for speculation, doesn't that render the whole HHT section null? Not to mention it has black blood. It's not anyone's ancestor. Lets just cut out the Karkat specualtion parts and put what is left in its own article. HHT deserves to be somewhere, but in ancestors is not where he belongs.DukeLions 05:44, May 5, 2011 (UTC) The Summoner (Tavros' ancestors) Should we add the section for him yet? Or should we wait for the wait for his full name? We do have a picture of him. We don't have the full name of most of them (The Sufferer, the Grand Highblood) and they already have sections. We have his history and a picture, so why not?DukeLions 05:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC) His honorable tyranny I think it's obvious enough now that HHT is not anyone's ancestor. So maybe he needs his own article, or to become a sub-section of this article? I trust the speculation about Karkat and Aradia could stand to be removed too... I just gave HHT his own page and removed it from the article. He was no one's ancestor, and his connection to aradia was either coincedince, or foreshadowing. (even though it foreshadowed already occured events?). It wasn't ancesteral in any way.ZakTH 01:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC) The Sufferer Changed his name from The Sufferer to "Signless" Sufferer, in keeping with the 8-8 motif. Text not appearing So, I just went to this page and I noticed that of the recently revealed new ancestors, only the Sufferer is already on the page. I thought that nobody had added them yet, so I decided to do this myself. But when I went to the edit page, all the text (and images) of the Psiioniic, Disciple and Dolorosa were there. Can someone explain this? 14:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Demoness? I'm not so sure that The Demoness is another title for the Handmaid. The word "demoness" was ony used ever once in description of the Handmaid once, and it wasn't capitalized, even though it seems all but the vaguest titles (e.g. the slave) have been capitalized. This seems ... speculatory. So should Demoness be removed as a name for Aradia's ancestor? 19:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and made the changes because it really isn't her name. People do seem to take things on the comic and run with it, but unless the author decides to make it official, it's still just a fan-title. 12:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC)